<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fundamentals of sam and dean winchester by LiberAmans214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487852">the fundamentals of sam and dean winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214'>LiberAmans214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel in the Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Character Analysis, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck's Future!AU, Coda, Differences in Sam and Dean, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters (Supernatural), Episode: s15e08, F/M, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week, related to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have grown up in each other's pockets - survived off of the other's soul. But they'll never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fundamentals of sam and dean winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently it doesn’t matter that Sam Winchester grew up following his brother. That he’s looked up to Dean, his entire life. That he dresses like Dean, even when it’s not hand-me-downs, and they speak similar, and drive similar. Hell, they mostly even fight similar. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>
  <em>Sam’s always known that they’re different. </em>
</p>
<p>This isn’t bacon versus salad shake. It isn’t about Sam getting up for sunrises, and Dean going out for the sunsets. It isn’t orange or red plaid, or a beard versus none.</p>
<p>Point is, they’re fundamentally different.</p>
<p>(Even John knew it. After all, he never treated his boys the same.)</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean and he have always dealt with loss differently. </em>
</p>
<p>When Sam dies, Dean sells his soul, and would do it again. But when he loses Sam, he hangs up the gloves and goes back to Lisa.</p>
<p>When Dean dies, Sam runs away to Ruby, Amelia, anyone. But when he loses Dean, he changes into every monster’s worst nightmare. Becomes the dread of a demon’s dreams.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam and Dean could not be more different, when it comes to losing the people they love. </em>
</p>
<p>When Cas dies, Dean gives up. </p>
<p>When Jess died, Sam started hunting again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Two brothers, who keep choosing each other over the world - does that mean they’re the same? </em>
  <em>It’s never meant that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then how does Dean assume they want the same things, now? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How can he decide that they’re done - and think Sam should feel the same way? When they’ve never felt the same way about these things.</em>
</p>
<p>When Cas is gone again, Dean wants to quit. He wants to stay with Cas’s coffin, the Mal’ak box - and with Cas’s voice within, until either withers away or dies. He can’t let Cas be alone. Dean promised him he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>But when Eileen is gone, Sam wants to fight. He wants to chase the monsters, and go after the worst of the world. He doesn’t want to stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wants to make it right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he’ll keep going, whether or not Dean comes with him. </em>
</p>
<p>When Dean says stop, he means peace.</p>
<p>When his world falls apart, Sam doesn’t even know what that is, anymore. He only knows anger, and he only knows pain. He only knows might. </p>
<p>
  <em>Crash and burn, Sammy.</em>
</p>
<p>And, so he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr as <a href="https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com/">@misha-moose-dean-burger-lover</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>